IBC-13 STILL THE FRONTRUNNER IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS IN OCTOBER
November 5, 2014 James Yap, AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known Isang Bawat Channel remained undisputed in national TV viewership in October as more urban and rural households tuned in to its programs, hitting an average total day audience share of 30%, or nine points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 35%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 also preserved its stronghold in the primetime block (6PM-12MN), where it recorded an average national audience share of 29%, a strong 5-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 34%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy Primetime of IBC-13, the newest primetime sensation also showed its supremacy in other key territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), where it triumphed with an average audience share of 25%, in the Visayas with 19%, and in Mindanao with 21%. ABS-CBN's primetme block, on the other hand, registered with 54%, 61% and 60%. GMA’s primetime block, on the other hand also garnered only 32%, 26%, and 27% respectively for the said areas. The newest 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup registered in the ratings with Globalport Batang Pier vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (34.7%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (33.8%), Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (33.7%) and Kia Sorento vs. Blackwater Elite (29.9%). IBC's primetime leadership was driven by its top-caliber teleseryes, including AJ Muhlach's feel-good action superhero Voltron Man, which topped all programs in the country in October with its average national TV rating of 32.6%, or 15 points ahead of its rival programs Hawak Kamay (28.3%) and Strawberry Lane (19.3%). Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye sensation Janella: A Teen Princess also strongly of 32.3% than Pure Love and Seasons of Love. Born to be a Superstar goes with a blast last October 26 after gaining a national TV rating of 31.4%, on the list of the most watched programs for October that outperformed with The Voice of the Philippines with 28.3% and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho's 17.2%. Clinched 14 spots on the list of top 30 programs nationwide. Other primetime shows on the list is include T.O.D.A.S. (32.1%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (31.9%), Express Balita (31.1%), The Million Second Quiz (30.6%), Love Notes (29.8%), Only Me and You (29.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (26.8%) and Dingdong n' Lani (25.1%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'Top 35 Programs in October 2014' # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (IBC) - 34.7% # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 33.8% # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel ''(IBC) - 33.7% # ''Voltron Man (IBC) - 32.6% # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 32.3% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 32.1% # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 31.9% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 31.4% # Express Balita (IBC) - 31.1% # The Million Second Quiz (IBC) - 30.6% # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: Kia Sorento vs. Blackwater Elite (IBC) - 29.9% # Ikaw Lamang (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% # Love Notes (IBC) - 29.8% # Only Me and You (IBC) - 29.1% # The Voice of the Philippines / Hawak Kamay (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% # Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 26.8% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 25.9% # Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 25.1% # Pure Love / Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan / Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 23.6% # Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% # Goin' Buliit (ABS-CBN) - 22.1% # Two Wives (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 20.9% # Magpakailanman (GMA) - 19.8% # My Destiny (GMA) - 19.4% # Strawberry Lane (GMA) - 19.3% # Pepito Manaloto (GMA) - 19.1%